


Forgive Me

by Ocean_InMy_Soul



Category: Danny Saucedo (Musician), Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, LGBT - Fandom, Melodifestivalen RPF, Robin Stjernberg (Musician), What's Up! (Swedish band)
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2011, Eurovision Song Contest 2013, F/M, M/M, Melodifestivalen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_InMy_Soul/pseuds/Ocean_InMy_Soul
Summary: Eric and Robin use to be best friends and were in a band together. But after an awkward moment and a sour argument they haven't spoken in 7 years. They both thought they would never see each other again, little do they know that fate had other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, this is the first fanfiction story that I have ever done so I hope you enjoy it. After finding out that Eric Saade and Robin Stjernberg were once in a band together, I always wondered why they don’t have much of a relationship now and thought of a possible backstory behind it as I ship them and I didn’t see any other fanfictions with the two of them. Please note that while this is based on real people and real facts that this story is fictional. I am in no way saying that this is actually true, it is just fantasy. 
> 
> Another note is that all of the chapters will be titles of songs by either Eric Saade, Robin Stjernberg, or What’s Up! and the title of my story is also the song title of an Eric Saade song. If you are a fan you would have probably noticed that anyway but if you’re not that’s why I thought I would mention it. The chapters will also have some relation to those songs or those words so if you want to listen to that song while reading you’re more than welcome too
> 
> Well I think that is all for now! If you have any suggestions or have some advice as this is my first story I’m more than happy to listen and learn as long as it is constructive. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Robin’s POV

After a long day at the recording studio I finally reach my apartment. I’m exhausted, so exhausted that as soon as I got my shoes off I laid across my couch.

Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to relax! Work is exhausting, but I wouldn’t trade my job for anything in the world. Ever since I was little I always wanted to be a performer of some sort. Singing was the one thing that came the most natural to me. It is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do with my life and the only thing I know I’m good at. I knew I could help others through the words and messages in my songs. When a fan tells me a song of mine helped them, or made them feel less alone; it makes me feel like I have a purpose. I feel comfort knowing I am helping others, even when I know they are the ones helping me more than they will ever know.

Most of my fans are from my own country, Sweden; but since I was on the Eurovision Song Contest in 2013, other European countries know of my music also. I’ve also seen online that I have some fans in North America that watch Eurovision every year. I didn’t realize just how many people watch ESC until I was on the show. 

Speaking of television, I guess I haven’t watched TV in a while. I’ve been so busy recording new music. You know what, yeah I’ll watch a show before bed. 

Of fucking course! I should have known better! His beautiful face lit up my television screen, Eric Saade singing a new song of his.

My day went so well today until my television reminded me of him. That bastard always finds a way to get back into my head. He’s in there so often that I had to write a song about him called “On My Mind”. But that was also not the smartest idea… not only was Eric always on my mind but now there is a song to remind me of him too that I have to sing live all the time. Very smart, Robin… 

The song just gives me a reason to think of him more. Of course, all of my fans probably think that song is about a girl, but it’s about him. Also, nobody knows I’m gay. I wish I could be 100% honest with my fans but it scares me to death. I’m afraid of losing everything that I have worked so hard for. I know that my country is accepting of LGBT people, but with celebrities everything is so different. Besides if I am single anyway there is no reason for me to come out.

Whenever I am reminded of Eric I get butterflies in my stomach, but most of the time he makes me feel like I’m covered in darkness. I become lovesick and depressed.  
It’s been 7 years since we’ve seen each other. 9 years ago we were in a boyband called “What’s Up!” together. That’s what started both of our careers. While we’re both famous, he is way more notable then I am. He was on Eurovision in 2011 and came in 3rd place. He placed way higher than I did, which was 14th place, but that doesn’t really matter to me. Eurovision gave me so much more than I could have ever asked for. However, with Eric that year he deserved to win. He had the best song and the best performance that year in my opinion. Many others agree with me, because in the last 5 years he has been one of Sweden’s biggest stars. To be honest, I always knew he would be, I saw the potential in him back in our “What’s Up!” days.

What I didn’t see coming was that we would stop being friends. I thought we would still be a part of each other’s lives. We were so close, and it bothers me that I didn’t speak up when he left the band. 

The problem was that I fell in love with him. He wasn’t in love with me like I was in love with him. I know this because we kissed each other, which made things awkward between us. He then left the band, and left me, telling me that “it” meant nothing to him. That I meant NOTHING to him. We haven’t spoken since. 

Why didn’t I tell him that I love him? Why am I still in love with someone that broke my heart? Why can’t I move on?

Somehow I have to move on, but I know that I can’t. 7 years and he still has me under his spell. I’ve tried so hard to forget about him. I’ve tried dating other people but early in these relationships I feel guilty and decide to break it off. I can’t give my heart fully to someone else when I am still holding on to the impossible. He has obviously moved on, because he has a girlfriend. 

When he said the kiss meant nothing to him, I froze. I should have said it meant everything to me. To me, that kiss meant a lot more than nothing, and I know he felt it too. There is no way he couldn’t have felt the electricity that I felt. My heart fluttered like it never did before. If I could have been brave enough to tell him how I felt maybe he wouldn’t have walked out of my life forever, but my nerves got the best of me. Maybe it’s my fault he’s not here.

I wonder if he thinks of me just as much as I think of him?

No Robin, that was stupid… he doesn’t… ugh… I’m such a fool. All Eric did was fuck with my emotions, and now I’m the one that’s left to pick up the pieces! How could he do this to me? There is a part of me that truly hates him for what he has put me through.

Thinking of him has made me even more exhausted. Yet I know that he is now going to keep me up all night. Guess I won’t be sleeping.


End file.
